custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AuRon the champion/2012 MOCs!
Dang, I have a lot of MOCs now. But here are pictures of all the ones you haven't seen, all the new ones, and all the ones with names. I haven't included matoran, because I don't use a consistant model for matoran. I give credit to Toa Hydros/Scottjt for Lehxal/Idalec designs and for Verex, I give credit to Xantaxa for Xantaxa design (sorry, I didn't have all the right parts), I give credit to Kylord/Kylernuva135 for Tazzuk and design. Roll film! Nameded MOCs ryn.JPG|Meet Ryn, the breat being of Ryn's valley on Bara Magna. Nigh fully custom! ryn legs.JPG|His legs are from Icarax, or the makuta from '08 with the mask of shadows ryn body.JPG|custom body! man, It took me awhile to build this. Also, he has a bendable waist, hand, right? ryn wep1.JPG|He also has the elemental preference of Ice, so I gave him a Ice shield. ryn wep2.JPG|better picture of his shield ryn wep 3.JPG|and his other arm, which has a Ice blaster, thornax launcher, and a ice sword. shadows.JPG|I'll show you this MOC later, but it has a hint to it's identity. What's black, white and red all over? And no, it's not a penguin in a blender. awakeagemo.JPG|new agemo, called "Awakened" If you have been on my youtube channel, he's on a few of my videos. landing,agemo.JPG fulgor.JPG|Fulgor, the prototype guardian. I like him, despite the HF pieces. fulgorb.JPG|Here is his back, with wings open fulgorbc.JPG|Wings closed fulgorbe.JPG|and with no wings. fulgorh.JPG|If you haven't noticed his head is custom. I got the design from MOCpages. fulgorch.JPG|Here is his head without the mask. Customized! :D impulsae new.JPG|Impulsae, the prince of the Draconians. Wait, what did I say? Ignore that last part about being a prince, will ya? impulsae pose.JPG|prepare to duel! Fuvari.JPG|Fuvari, the skakdi with a sythe. Not much else to say. Infroni.JPG|Infroni, the agori leader of the Enclave, a group of Agori and Glatorian who live in ryn's valley. Iritnem.JPG|Iretnem, he'll play a bigger part later. newshadowlexhal.JPG|I changed Lehxal's shadow form again. And if you haven't noticed, it's the same design as Toa Hydros' Old Pyra design. lehxalscustomfeat.JPG|Lehxal's custom feat! They can be posed, and help my pose her climbing and stuff. classicphavionpose.JPG|Light-Phavion! Yes, in this form he has light powers. More about that when I put the animation for Dark Paths together. idolovegunswords.JPG|I LOOOOVE Gunsswords! heavydrone.JPG|The first of my combat drones, the green/heavy. Custom body and head. crysomemoar.JPG|Crai som moar! nlava.JPG|I haven't changed Lavar's design, just got rid of his hilt. You can he some pictures of him on my channel. nlavar.JPG|Full view. nmolta.JPG|Lavar's Wife, Molta. I think I've finished her design now... nmoltaa.JPG|she has nice pieces like a (*cough*bikini*cough*) shoulder armor. nmoltah.JPG|I liked the thought of her hair being the Mata Nui shield/shoulder piece. It matches her face/mask. nmoltap.JPG|more of a close up than anything else. nangron.JPG|I just changed his feet (you can't see them in this picture) gave him a heartlight, and changed his mask. nataeht.JPG|Changed Ataeht as well, he has different arms now. Funny, I made him before I made his unmutated form. Mutants, FTW! npiscatus.JPG|Piscatus. It's pronounced how it's spelled. Blame the romans, his name means "fish" in Latine bluedrone.JPG|The blue drone, I made this one first. The purpose of the Drones were to be reusable disposable enemies for dark paths and fated sands heros and heroins/heroess'. sneakysneaky.JPG|Sneaky, Sneaky... nidalec.JPG|Idalec also has the Old Pyra design. Perniciosus.JPG|Not even going to try and spell his name. He's in my christmas special, he got his legs sawed off :/ paxe.JPG|His axe is pretty big. At least twice as tall as him. Quaek.JPG|Quaek. Seems like it's pronounced like quack, but it's pronounced Quake. nmt.JPG|The skakdi engineer, MakTuule! nmtc.JPG|I don't know why, but I decided to give him a chainsaw... nmtra.JPG|he also has a nice robot arm and gun. nmtrp.JPG|He also has a robot leg. I thought about giving him a peg-leg, but I decided against that. nmtb.JPG|He also has this weird chest piece. nproditor.JPG|Updated Proditor. I just changed up some pieces, and made his armor darker. nph.JPG|His mask is based off the Taiku, but I don't have a defined power for it yet. npl.JPG|His leg has alot of armor pieces on it. npw.JPG|he even has wings! npt.JPG|his tail, which helps him balance/stand. npb.JPG|his back connects in a interesting way... nparm.JPG|His arm, lost of armor as well! He has a much darker role than anyone else in the series. ntazzuk.JPG|"Burning" Tazzuk. He has been combined with all of the different versions Kylernuva has made. ntazzukh.JPG|His head, his neck is sandy because I don't have a black piece. Sorry. His power crown is also also a bit different. Mainly because I ran out of the correct claw piece. :/ ntazzukb.JPG|His back. His tri-spike piece is from Hyrdos' elemental claw weapon. I'll link it with this photo when I get the chance. nterbarix.JPG|Terbarix, the rouge skrall. Did you know, rouge is french, and actually means "red"? nterbarix2.JPG|he has HF legguards, and a interesting body. It was inverted! rterbarix3.JPG|Terbarix, posing. nsporeman.JPG|My friends Self-MOC, Sporeman, the toa of copy. Cheap, rite? nvari.JPG|Changed Vair's design as well. nvair2.JPG nvairb.JPG|if you look well, you can see her heartlight. withmediocris.JPG|The shadow-matoran, mediocris. freezereachforthesky.JPG|Reach for the sky! freezereachforthesky2.JPG|I know I'm using the same photo twice. This is Ruel, and he has guns and spacesuit! withvisor.JPG|His visor can move about, so here is with visor. withoutvisor.JPG|and without. In space (or with my space-toa anyway) toa don't wear masks, to help them survive, and they can't access their elemental powers, mainly because their weapons, tools, and ships need their powers for fuel/power. spacewings.JPG|His wings move about. foldedwings.JPG|His wings folded up. withotuwings.JPG|he can also remove them. smg.JPG|His SMG, it fires "bullets" made out of elemental power. targeting.JPG|Targeting... helovesgunsmissles.JPG|Ruel likes guns/launchers, so I saw it kinda fitting to give him a rocket launcher that is powered by elemental energy. ruelpose.JPG machyondimensionsal.JPG|Machyon, in his dimensional guardian form, wait, what!? machswordshield.JPG|My little brother's self-MOC. He has a shield/gun/sword. machswordgun.JPG|other side. attheready.JPG|The red drone. At the ready! blackelitedrone.JPG|with drones, black=elite. They were made to last about ten seconds longer than the average drone. bedh.JPG|GEARZ! bedw.JPG|They can also fly! Pallsere.JPG|A rouge hordika, his name is pallascere or something. He works for the Aboleo organization. While he has the hordika toa of plasma powers, he also has shadow powers to boot. pwep.JPG|His "natural" weapon. repairedvazerax.JPG|Next up, "Repaired" Vazerax! He's much more bulky... youwillbenext.JPG|you will be next! vazeraz,threeontheground.JPG|Get all three on the ground! nauron.JPG|2012 Auron! nauronb.JPG|his body, with blue heartlight! nauronh.JPG|his design hasn't changed much, but he seems thinner now... naurona.JPG|Arm armor. Ha! Bad pun. nauronl.JPG|Legs and leg armor. naurons.JPG|His sword, it's double-edged so he can constantly attack, no matter which way he swings! nauronsh.JPG|The hilt is pretty big too, so he can hold it with both hands. It also has a gem in it as well. Xantaxa.JPG|"Molten" Xantaxa. Toa of earth (and has gained the power of fire). xantaxab.JPG|While almost everything is to original design, his body, head, and shoulders is not. I had to improvise since I didn't have the correct pieces. xantaxabb.JPG|I also made it so he can store stuff on his back. xantaxas.JPG|And his shoulders, I didn't have the gearz, sorry Xantaxa if you don't like it. saightpose.JPG|Saight, toa of ice, in space! He has a shield, booster packs, and a sniper. itsasniper.JPG|I don't care what you say, it's going to be a sniper rifle. thepericulum.JPG|The Periculum, Fulgor's bike. It's name is Hazard in Latin. perrear.JPG|rear view. withfulgor.JPG|And with Fulgor nsuminaxe.JPG|Suminaxe, Shadow-Toa of fire. Turaga Jayx.JPG|Turaga Jayx Arutan.JPG|Arutan, toa of plantlife/The green. Orisvar.JPG|Orisvar, toa of fire and wind, member of the order of mata nui. Gruen.JPG|Gruen, toa of earth. Toa Kala.JPG|Kala, old toa of fire Verex.JPG|Verex, he belongs to Toa Hyrdos, it's just my "version" you could say. Kahnn.JPG|Kahnn, Dark Hunter. new rodex.JPG|Makuta/Dark Hunter Rodex. Protomoprhues.JPG|ProtoMorphous Panank.JPG|I forget his name, but he's a dark hunter. Electrote.JPG|electrote, a dark hunter. nnemluf.JPG|Nemluf, toa of light. Quada.JPG|Quada, a Makuta that was destroyed during the "awakening" of Agemo. Mentiri.JPG|Mentiri, a matoran, a member of the Aboleo organization. Unnamed MOCs dracking.JPG|The Draconian King, Coershun detoxsword.JPG|gunsword! eletricbeing.JPG|Needsaname, he's made out of electricity (that why parts are see-through orange!) ebclaw.JPG|Needsaname's claw oldrandomtoaoffire.JPG|Needsaname boigocraisommaor.JPG|pose randombluematoran.JPG|Needsaname, and yes, that's a Taiku. randomtoaofplamsa.JPG|Needsaname, toa of plasma. rtoprobotarm.JPG|I love robot arms! randomdracgen.JPG|Abadonn, the general of the Draconian army! rdgh.JPG|He's blind in the left eye. rdgb.JPG|The spikes on male Draconian armor is traditional. randomdracwarrior.JPG|Abadonn's son, Cyrano chill.JPG|pose randomfirelighttoa.JPG|Angelion rflb.JPG|HF 2.0 chest piece. rflg.JPG|mistaka launcher thingy. rflh.JPG|It;s not the mask of anger, OR invisibility, not sure what mask power... rfls.JPG|Needsaname's sword. rfltb.JPG|wings rfltw.JPG|back rft.JPG|Needsaname rskrall1.JPG|Varelx, a exiled skrall that came into contact with agemo, who mutated him. rskrall2.JPG|standing? rdrac1.JPG|Not in use rdac2.JPG|Not in use unammedfd.JPG|Hyve, a female Draconian. ufdh.JPG|she has hair! IMG_7934.JPG|Drakkus, an elderly Draconian. IMG_7939.JPG|Fracshun, a young male Draconian with the "Spiny" mutation. IMG_7940.JPG|Wyldfyr, a young female draconian. wd.JPG|The answer to the Riddle, the witch doctor! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts